1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a ratchet tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical tool cartridge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,606 to Headen and comprises a core rotatably received in a housing. The housing includes a number of ramps for engaging with roller bearings. However, it will be difficult to machine so many ramps in the housing such that the actuation of the roller bearings on the core may not be balanced.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet tools.